


Assassins in the night

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, Thorin is maybe a bit overprotective, assassination attempt, lack of privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an assassination attempt, Thorin decides that Ori must have a bodyguard at all times.<br/>He really does mean at all times.<br/>Ori isn't sure he likes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassins in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LileNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LileNoire/gifts).



> gift for LileNoire/Iamallybee who won a fanfic giveaway on tumblr...:D it was mighty fun to write X3
> 
> the prompt was: Ori/Thorin. AU where the Durins live and Ori is Thorin’s consort. After an assassination attempt in in their own chambers, in which Ori is injured protecting Thorin, the King orders a double in security. However, for Ori, this means having a guard with him at all times, including the bedroom, which he shares with the king. And they cannot be excused. At all. Cue argument about safety and privacy. You decide how that ends.

Luck had played a great element of course, but Ori's good reflexes deserved do be praised too. If he hadn't quickly put himself between Thorin and the assassin, grabbing a heavy candlestick from their bed-table and smashing it against the attacker's skull with all his strength... And he _was_ strong indeed, so the other dwarf hadn't survived (a pity, in the end, because if he'd lived, Nori would soon have found who had sent him).

Sadly, if Thorin had escaped unharmed, it had not been so for his royal consort. Even as Ori hit him, the assassin had managed to wound the young dwarf. It had not been much, barely a scratch on his forearm, but they feared the blade might have been poisoned, and for days, Ori was stuck in the small hospice Oin had opened in Erebor.

He had felt that this was hardly needed. He was fine, he didn't feel poisoned at all, and he wished people would stop treating him like something fragile. It had been rather nice the first day, when Thorin had come every free moment he had to make sure he was well, it had made him feel treasured.

By the end of the second day, he was bored out of his wits, and ready to murder the next person who tried to coddle him.

It had still been an entire week before Oin finally admitted that, maybe, he wasn't going to drop dead if he stepped out of bed, and Ori was so relieved he could have cried. He couldn't wait to get back to work, and to once again be free to go wherever he wanted, any time he wanted, without hearing someone tell him that he should do that.

At least, that was what he'd thought would happen.

The reality was slightly different.

“What do you mean, a bodyguard?” he asked Thorin. 

“I mean a dwarf that would go with you wherever you go, to make sure none may harm you.”

“I _know_ what a bodyguard is,” Ori hissed. “What I want to know is why I need one. _You're_ the one people are trying to kill, not me.”

“And you are my greatest weakness.”

That earned him a glare from his young husband, and Thorin rolled his eyes.

“I do not mean that you _are_ weak, but merely that some might _think_ you so, and might harm you to get to me. You might not think you need it, and indeed I hope you never do, but it would give me peace if you let Grej follow you at all times. He is one of Dwalin's best men, your brother approved of him... for my sake, accept his presence, or I will find myself worrying for you at all times.”

Ori grumbled, and complained, and forced Thorin to cajole him a little, but in the end he agreed. It wasn't such a high price to pay to bring peace to his king and husband, after all.

 

* * *

 

Grej was good company. More clever than Ori might have expected from a guard (but then again, Dwalin too was a guard,and still of the most cultivated dwarves Ori had met, so he should have known better). He was also a lot taller than Ori, which the young dwarf soon took advantage of, making his guard get books on the highest shelves of Erebor's library for him. Grej didn't seem to mind too much, even finding it rather amusing it.

It was a little strange to never be alone, but then again, Ori had never really been alone before anyway, always sharing his room with either Dori or their mother, or with his master's others apprentices later on, always working with people around him. The oddest thing had probably been the obligation of going to the bathroom with someone, but Grej had turned his back, and Ori had done what he had to do. It had been mighty embarrassing, but he had managed.

Nights had been trickier.

Especially once Ori had realized that Grej would spend the nights in their room (not quite next to their bed, thank the Maker, but still near enough to hear and see everything, which apparently was the point). The young dwarf hadn't protested, because he had already agreed to this, but he had felt awfully frustrated. After a week in Oin's bloody hospice, and the fears of their last night together, he would have wanted nothing more than to make love to his husband, but this, apparently, would have to wait.

 

* * *

 

A month passed. They still had no idea who had sent the assassin, or why, and since they couldn't know whether more would come, Grej still didn't leave Ori's side. Not even at night. _Especially_ not at night.

Frustrated was the best word to describe the king's consort these days.

After all, he was still a young dwarf, he thought as he went to bed one night, trying hard to not think of his husband's skin. And certainly, of all the races, the dwarves were those with the quietest youth, and he had always been good at keeping his needs to a reasonable level, but this was getting very annoying. Thorin was impossibly tempting, and Ori was tired of resisting.

It was almost a relief when the king joined him in bed and immediately started kissing him passionately.

“Send Grej away,” Ori managed to mumble between kisses. “It's been so long...”

“He has to stay,” Thorin chuckled in answer. “He is here for our security, jewel.”

His young consort pushed him away and sat up.

“You've got to be joking!”

“Ori, it is the only way... the last assassin came in our sleep, the next one could come while we...”

“No.”

“It could happen,” Thorin insisted.

“No it can't, because we're not doing _anything_ as long as he's here,” Ori hissed. He turned toward Grej. “No offence meant, but it's just... There's got to be a limit, you know?”

“No offence taken, my lord,” the guard assured him, grinning. “Can't be easy on you, my lord.”

“See, Thorin? He _agrees_. I will not accomplish my marital duties with a third party in the room.”

At least, not a third party he hadn't even chosen, and who wouldn't participate in any way. He wasn't entirely opposed to the concept otherwise, but _this_ was very different.

“My love, I think you do not understand. I have to do this, to protect you. It is the only way until your brother and Dwalin can figure out who attacked us that day.”

“I understand perfectly well,” Ori assured him. “But in turn, you must understand that as long as Grej has to be in our bedroom, we are not touching each other. That's my decision, and it's final.”

The look of pure horror on the king's face then was almost enough to make him change his mind.

Almost.

“Ori, love, it could be weeks, _months_! You cannot seriously...”

“Actually, I can, and I will.”

“Ori, you are being childish.”

“And you're being a mother hen, so I think it balances out. I am serious, Thorin. I... I will not be put on display and made to perform in front of guards like a... like a... like a damn _courtesan_!”

Thorin flinched at the word, and brought a hand to his husband cheek, caressing it softly.

“I am sorry that you would feel that what about it,” he whispered. “It... has been done, in the past, and rather often, too. I know my own parents were almost never left alone in their own room, because threats had been made before they even married. I wanted to give us a chance of privacy, but after what happened... there is no choice, my love. I will not sent Grej away, but I will understand if you... have no wish for intimacies in such circumstances.”

Ori smiled weakly, and put a shy kiss on Thorin's hand.

“Thank you. Maybe... maybe with time I'll... change my mind, but I... I can't, I really can't, no for now...”

“You have the right to say no, my jewel,” the king sighed, pulling him into his arms and holding him tight. “I will not ask again, and if it appears I am pressuring you in any way, then you must tell me, and I will stop doing it.”

“I'd rather you just sent Grej away,” Ori grumbled, though he did appreciate the promise.

Thorin's grip on him tightened.

“As soon as we're safe, he'll go. No offence, Grej.”

“None taken,” the guard said once again. “I know what it's like. I got a wife, and her brother's living with us at the moment. Ain't pretty. That's why I agreed this mission, to be honest.”

Thorin scowled at him, clearly none too impressed by the familiarity of the guard, but Ori sniggered. Grej had more than once mentioned his brother-in-law, always in less than flattering term. That did explain a few things.

“Well, that's all very nice, but I have meetings in the morning,” Thorin grunted. “And since I may do nothing else in this bed until people stop trying to kill me, then I shall sleep, at least.”

Releasing Ori for a moment, he laid down again before pulling down his consort to him. The younger dwarf didn't resist, and allowed his husband to hold him close. His earlier desire had almost entirely disappeared (though he _still_ wished that Grej could just get in the corridor for half an hour. Mahal, after a _month_ , it might not even take that long, really), and he peacefully enjoyed the nearness, the warmth of Thorin and the knowledge that they were together, if nothing else.

Still, as soon as morning came, he'd go see Nori and tell him to hurry up a bit.

There was _no way_ he would wait months to have Thorin again.


End file.
